Just Add Percy Jackson
by SmartyMcSmartle
Summary: Percy is visiting his cousin Emma in Australia. Emma and Percy are close, but they never really see each other. What will happen? READ OR I WILL KILL YOU! (jk) READ IT I'M BAD AT SUMMARIES! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yeah, I know, I'm in between two other books. Well, frankly, I'm stuck on Darkness arrives, and I think I can handle two at a time. Plus, I have this one all plotted out (And no, you don't get to know it). Also, I'v decided that from this Fanfic on, No chapter names! It gives away too much about the upcoming chapter. **

**Anyways, I actually remembered to do the disclaimer on the first chapter this time! YAY! Okay. ONLY DO THIS ONCE.**

**I wrote down what I wanted Percy to do. He just laughed and said "You don't own me!" I put on one of those 'Hello, my name is...' tags and wrote Rick Riordan. I tried to make Percy do what I want. He said "Still don't own me. Thank the gods!"**

**By the way, it's after TLO before TLH, and after season three when Emma has come back from going around the world with her family. Remember to Read and Review!**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 1

Percy POV

My knuckles were white. I was flying. On an airplane. What was I doing up here? I was insane. Why's I even agree to go? _It's Australia, you get to see Emma, and you'll get to beat her in a swimming race which you have never done before. _I answered my internal question. Let me explain.You see, we were taking a plane to Australia because my cousin Emma's family (from my mom's side, don't worry) had invited My mom and I to stay with their family over my winter break. I had accepted. They had asked if I wanted to bring a friend, and obviously, Annabeth was my choice. I smiled at her as best I could. Which, was absolutely not at all. I probably looked over at her with a paniced expression on my face.

"It's going to be alright, Seaweed Brain." she reassured me, kissing me and cuddling next to me. Her voice went down. "Zeus told us he wouldn't knock us out of the sky." She closed her eyes and fell asleep on my shoulder. I tried to get more comfortable. Yeah, it's _totally_ going to be alright.

(LINE BREAK)

We were finally back on the ground. Sweet, sweet ground. Annabeth, Mom, and I were the first ones off our airplane. We went to the baggage claim and found our luggage. We found my cousin.

"Emma!" I yelled.

"Percy!" We ran up to each other, hugging. Emma was basically my only cousin, so we were tight. "Emma, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." I said, introducing her to Annabeth. "Hi, I'm Emma Gilbert." she stuck out her hand. Annabeth met it.

"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you, Emma." Annabeth smiled.

"Percy, Annabeth, this is my boyfriend, Ash Dove. Ash, this is Percy Jackson, my cousin, and Annabeth Chase, Percy's boyfriend." Ash shook hands with Annabeth and I. While we were introducing ourselves, Mom was getting re-aquatinted with her sister and brother-in-law, as it's been six years since we'd seen them. I heard their conversation as we walked over there.

"So, how is Gabe? Or as a remember Percy calling him 'Smelly Gabe'." Aunt Lisa asked, seeing my friends and I walking up.

"Hi, Aunt Lisa, Uncle Neil. And to answer your question, he disappeared. Thank the gods." I replied.

"Yeah. And I have a new husband, Paul Blofis." Mom added on.

"Is he b..." Uncle Neil started to ask, but I interrupted him, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Absolutely, positively, a hundred billion times better than Smelly Gabe." I replied.

We walked to their car and piled in. Ash and I talked while Annabeth and Emma talked. They were both smart (but Annabeth was smarter, being the daughter of Athena) and they seemed to get along really well. Ash was cool, too. "Hey, Emma, when we get to your house do you want to go swimming?" I asked. We always went swimming when we were together, and she had always beaten me because she swam competitively. I wanted to let her see how fast I was know.

"Nah. I don't swim anymore, Perce." Emma replied. What?

"What? You always used to swim. And I was so going to kick you but this time!" I replied. Annabeth looked at me. Ash looked at Emma.

"Sorry Percy, but no thanks." Emma replied cooly.

"Okay." I replied.

"But, I will watch you swim, and maybe I can time you, you know, to see if you're any better than when we were kids. I still like to watch a good swimmer. Even a bad one." Emma replied. I looked over at Annabeth and we both smirked

"Okay, but I am not a bad swimmer." I replied.

"Yeah, you are." Emma replied.

"Well, now I'm not!" I replied, annoyed. It's been a long time since I've talked to her, especially since I don't have a phone and I can't Iris Message her. If I IMed her, Emma would had a heart attack.

"We're here!" Aunt Lisa replied, pulling into the driveway. We all hoped out of the car. I grabbed my stuff and my Mom's. I looked at Annabeth's stuff and decided that she could handle it herself. Annabeth jabbed me in the ribs and then her arm bounced back and hit herself.

"Ow." she replied, rubbing her elbow. I laughed, because that was my invulnerability.

"You are never going to get used to that." I replied, chuckling. Annabeth glared at me. "What did I do?" I asked. It wasn't my fault that Annabeth had jabbed me in the first place, forgetting I was invulnerable, and then therefore hurting herself. Invulnerability has it's good points.

"Well, why didn't you get my bag, tough guy?" she asked hand on her hip.

"Because I'm getting my mom's. You're strong enough to get your own, Wise Girl." I replied, lifting my mom's duffle bag with my left hand and mine with my right hand. We walked down Emma's driveway.

"Annabeth will never get used to what?" Emma asked, walking with me.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, smiling.

"Nothing?" Emma raised her eyebrows. Suspicious Emma. I loved her, but she was a pain sometimes. I mean, she never lied, not that I know of.

"Nothing." I replied easily. I mean, I lie all the time, for Camp. Annabeth had caught up to us. I kissed the top of her forehead. She smiled. Gods, I love her smile. We walked into Emma's house. "So, where are we gonna sleep?" I asked.

In the guest bedroom upstairs. We only have one real bed, but we took out two twin blow up mattresses. They're on the floor." Emma replied. "This way." she walked up the stairs and Annabeth, my mom and myself followed. I realized that I had never been in Emma's house before. It was a nice house. Annabeth would probably be complementing the architecture ...

"Nice house, Emma." Annabeth said. Jeez, I'm dead on with the architecture thing, aren't I?

"Thanks. I chose the yellow color..." Emma started.

"No, I mean the architecture. I'm interested in that type of stuff." Annabeth replied quickly and sheepishly.

"Oh, cool." Emma replied. "Here's you room." She said, pushing open the door. I threw my stuff on one of the air mattresses.

"Mom, take the bed. Annabeth and I will take the air mattresses." I said. Annabeth tossed her bag on her air mattress. My mom walked into the room and put her duffel bag on her bed and started to unpack her stuff.

"Can I go..." I started to ask my mom.

"Yes, Percy, you can go." Mom replied, smiling. She's the best mom in the world.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you to, Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HI! All Greek Translations are at bottom, from Google translate. Sorry if they're inaccurate! Blame Google! Read and Review!**

**-Smarty**

Percy POV

Chapter 2

I grabbed my blue swimsuit and I ran down the steps after Emma. Annabeth ran after me. We walked down to the pool complex in town. Emma took a stopwatch so that she could time me. Once we were there, I quickly changed into my bathing suit in the locker room. I ran back out and did a perfect swan dive into the water. Emma raised her eyebrows. Gods, she does that a lot more than I remember.

I warmed up slightly and then swam to the wall with the starting block. Emma set her stopwatch to 00:00:00. I was going to try and beat her best 100 meter swim time. Like, when she was warmed up and competitive and everything. She asked if I was ready.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you want more warm-up time?" Emma asked.

"Nope. I am set. I will beat your record, Emma!"

"Okay then. Ready, set, go!" She started the stopwatch. I swam to the other side of the pool in about thirty second and swam back. When she stopped the stopwatch, it read 1:00:74. So, about a minute. Her best was 1:13:32. When she was trained and warmed up and competitive.

I swam over to her. "See? I am much better at swimming than I was when I last saw you." Emma just stared at me, then at the stopwatch, blinking like she read the thing wrong. DO NOT mess with a son of Poseidon!

"Try that again, Percy." she said. "Ready, set, go!" I swam 100m in about one minute and one half a second. Emma just shook her head. "I believe you now, Percy. I believe you now." I smirked and raised myself out of the pool. I grabbed my towel and went to change.

(LINE BREAK)

Emma took me and Annabeth to a smoothie place called 'Ricki's'. Emma said that it was named after her friend Ricki. There, I met Cleo, Ricki, and their new friend Bella, and their boyfriends Lewis, Zane, and Will (respectively). They all seemed nice enough. I noticed how every guy in the bar was staring at Bella. I was thinking about how she could be a daughter of Aphrodite.

After I had a smoothie (it was delicious), we went to the beach. Will was really into free diving, which meant that he could breathe underwater for abnormally long periods of time. Yeah, I had that skill, too, but about infinitely more time than he could do it. But he didn't now that. We went swimming. Will was really good. I eventually dragged Annabeth in. It was awesome, although it could've been better if everyone had gone in. I decided I'd go again that night with Annabeth. They lived on the coast, for goodness sake!

(LINE BREAK)

It was easy going out that night. I asked my mom if I could go. The Gilbert's had lent us keys and my mom knew that I could handle myself. She let us go. I jumped in and Annabeth jumped in after me. I created and air bubble for her. We were making our way around the reef when I heard some fish thoughts. I turned and saw a dolphin. I made my way over and I rode on it's back. Annabeth was laughing. I entered the air bubble and we kissed. We went on until we saw Mako Island. Emma had warned me to stay away, but then again. She didn't know I was a son of Poseidon. No sharks were going to mess with me. The current? Puh-lease. We were making our way when fish started to gather. _Guys! You don't have to follow me!_ I waved them off. I noticed a presence in my mind. I tried to read their minds.

_How's Percy doing that? Why'd those fish just gather around him the leave with a shake of his hand? How's Annabeth in a bubble?_

I made the water around Cleo, Bella, Ricki, and Emma solid. I turned to face them.

_Why didn't you tell me this?_ I asked them mentally. While they aren't real mermaids, they're still sea creatures. I heard four frantic vices in my head about how they could hear me in their mind. it was jumbled, not like talk between them. I guess they couldn't communicate between them telepathically. Oh, well.

_STOP! All of you, just think of a private place where we can talk. Then, show me how to get there._

_Mako Island pool._ They all thought back to me. _But we can swim at two hundred miles per hour._

_Four hundred. Slow pokes. _I made the water around them water again and followed them to a small volcanic looking cave. I popped up onto the sandy floor around half of the pool. I got Annabeth out of the water, too. Then, Ricki, Cleo, Bella, and Emma popped their head out of the water. They got onto the sand bar.

"I can get you guys dry." I sucked all the water off their bodies and they became girls again.

"Okay, spill. What's going on here?" I asked. They told me the story of their mermaid life. I was a little astonished. I mean, yeah, I live in a weird world, but they aren't normal mermaids. They're like.. wussy versions. Girly versions. Not scary or accurate at all. They finished.

"So, what's up with you?" Emma asked. I looked over at Annabeth. We started speaking in rapid Greek to each other.

1"Πρέπει να τους πούμε;" I asked.

2"Ναι, γιατί όχι. Μας είπαν την ιστορία τους, γιατί να μην πείτε μας τους; Θέλω να πω, ότι είδα κάτω από το νερό, την αναπνοή και στερεοποίηση του νερού γύρω τους. Δεν είναι καμία αμφιβολία ότι θα αναρωτιούνται." replied Annabeth, making a lot of sense. I mean, she is the daughter of Athena.

3"Εντάξει. Θέλεις να ξεκινήσετε;" I asked.

4"Όχι! Προχωρήστε και ξεκινήστε τον εαυτό σας, εγκεφάλου φύκια." Annabeth snickered. I guess I was stuck explaining the whole demigod thing.

I turned back to the other girls.

"Okay. What do you know about Greek mythology?" I started. It's a fail proof way to start the explanation that the Greek 'Myths' aren't myths at all.

**A/N - Greek Translations**

**1"Should we tell them?"**

**2"Yeah, why not. They told us their story, why not tell them ours? I mean, they saw you underwater, breathing and solidifying the water around them. It's no doubt they'll wonder."**

**3"Okay. You wanna start?"**

**4"Nope! Go ahead and start yourself, Seaweed Brain."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Read and Review!**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 3

Percy POV

Once I had asked the question, Ricki started to inform me of her 'vast' knowledge of Greek mythology. That included the Hercules movie, the names of all the Oympian gods, and a short description of each one. I interrupted her, because what she was spouting wasn't true. It was what little kids knew, not teenagers that had just graduated. "No. It's not like that at all." I said, when Emma interrupted me. I looked over at her.

"Yeah. It's Perseus, Jason, Hercules..." Emma started to explain the real Greek monsters and stories to Ricki. I had to admit, the amount of Greek mythology Emma knew was impressive for a mortal, but I already knew all of that, so I didn't have any patience for it. I cut Emma off after about a minute of her Greek mythology 'lesson'.

"Yeah, yeah, all that jazz. The more important question is what would you do if I told you that Greek mythology wasn't technically mythology?" I asked.

"I'd call you insane, or really dedicated to the Greek religion." Bella snorted sarcastically. At least she gave another option that wasn't mentally insane. I had never heard 'dedicated to the Greek religion' before.

"Yeah, I would be as nice as Bella. I'd call you nuts. Because you two are bonkers!" Ricki said, exasperated.

"I have no idea what I'd do." whispered Cleo and Emma at the same time. Cleo blushed as smiled at each other.

"Well, it is. All of it is true. Perseus, my namesake, was a real person, a real demigod, although he was a son of Zeus. My mother named me that because he had good luck for a hero. My father is Poseidon." I stated.

"My mother is Athena." added Annabeth. They all stared at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, right. I totally believe you." Ricki said sarcastically.

"You want me to demonstrate my powers?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead, son of Poseidon, show us." Ricki scoffed. To show them I jumped into the moon pool. I made a sixty foot column of water and floated on top. I climbed to the top of the volcano opening. I let the water to back down, making sure that I didn't get anyone wet. I jumped into the water. Now, for a usual person, the impact of the water would kill them. Being a son of Poseidon, I could pretty much fall from any height and land safely on the water. Then I jumped out, completely dry.

Everybody's jaw had dropped, except Annabeth's. We stood, crossing our arms and smirking. _It's also why I can read your thoughts and speak with you in your mind. I can do that with all sea creatures._ I thought at them. They all looked defeated, finally. I whispered to Annabeth what I had said to the Mermaids, but in Greek.

"I believe you now, Percy. Why haven't you told me before?" Emma asked, sagging her shoulders disappointedly.

"Because I only became aware of the fact four years ago. Even if I was aware, I couldn't have told you, even if that meant lying." I said explained. Emma looked a little shocked. "Well, I'm sure you've had your share of secrets to keep, Emma." I pointed out. She grinned slightly. Ricki, Cleo, and Bella were trying to smoother their laughs. Emma glared at them and they stopped laughing.

"Okay, I guess." Emma said. "Let's go back before your mom figures out that you two are gone. Also, before our parents know we're gone."

"Umm, _my_ mom knows that Annabeth and I are out here. She knows that we can pretty much handle any situation, especially when I'm near water." I replied.

"Oh, really?" replied Ricki. "Even another human?"

"I've defeated Kronos in battle. I've defeated Ares. I even deafeated Hades! I can take you on." I retorted.

"Okay. I really don't think you've taken down THREE gods." Ricki taunted.

"First of all, Kronos is a titan. So one titan and two gods." I replied.

"Whatever. Still, I think you're lying." Ricki informed me.

"Fine, you wanna fight? Fight at your own risk. You get an advantage, too. You can get the first hit. Go!" I said, rolling my eyes. Annabeth snickered. Ricki snarled. She charged and hit me in the stomach. She bounced back onto her butt.

"Ow!" she yelled, staring at me. I yawned. She got back up and tried to hit me in the side. This time, she was thrown into the pool, and she then changed into her mermaid form.

"I win, hurrah. Let's go." I said, starting to dive into the water.

"Whoa, wait. How'd you fling me backwards without even punching me?" Ricki asked, incredulous.

"I bathed in the Stix and became invulnerable." I said.

"WHAT?" cried Emma. "INVULNERABLE? Percy, when were you going to _tell _us that?"

"I was planning on not telling you." I said.

"PERCY!" Emma tried to push me into the water from the side. She ended up being the one going in. I snorted, looking at the moon pool. Emma bobbed back up and she blushed, remembering that my attacker would never actually hurt me, unless they had hit me in my Achilles heel.

"Watch out!" I yelled, jumpind into the water. I made an air bubble for Annabeth after she had jumped in. Bella and Cleo dove in after us.

Annabeth and I got back to shore in about a half and hour. We opened the back door to Emma's house using our key, making sure we didn't wake anyone up. We slipped into the bedroom that my mom, Annabeth and I were sharing. My mom woke up, then smiled and went back to sleep. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajama's. I went to bed. Annabeth and I had drifted off into a dreamless sleep before the mermaids were even back at their homes. And they are fast, let me tell you that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know that Percy has been the only one with a POV so far, but this chapter, Emma's getting POV. If you hadn't guessed, this story ****_is_**** going to be mostly from Percy's POV. Remember to Read and Review!**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 4

Percy POV

The next night, Annabeth and I went back to the moon pool. We sat on the edge, dangling our feet into the water. I had to admit, this was a pretty romantic spot. I kissed Annabeth. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I put my head on top of hers. "It's a full moon tonight, Annabeth." I said, looking into the sky.

"Yeah. I bet it's look amazing from the mouth of the volcano." Annabeth replied, sighing.

Emma POV

We were being extra careful tonight. It was the full moon, and we didn't want to get struck by moonlight. Instead of going over to one of our houses, we went over to Ricki's cafe, since Zane had promised to close a little earlier for us. Plus, nobody could get the house to themselves. And, we could have our boyfriends over, and they were going to help seal the place, too.

It took a while, but we finally got Ricki's completely sealed for the night. We got into our sleeping bags and put a movie on. It was Jaws, one of Ricki's favorite movies. The guys and Ricki had voted for it, so it was a majority, five to three. I had to admit, it was a pretty cool movie, although I swore I was never going to go near a great white shark while swimming. Cleo and Bella did the same. The movie was almost over when Zane's former friend, Nate, came in. Unfortunately, Bella and Cleo looked into the moon and became moonstruck.

Zane was yelling at Nate because he had told Nate to stay away, that they weren't friends anymore. Cleo and Bella raced out. I heard them dive into the water. Ricki and I braced ourselves and followed Cleo and Bella.

Percy POV

I was leaning in to give Annabeth another kiss when I saw a tail in the pool. I pulled back quickly. Annabeth had, too. We stood up and blushed as Bella, Cleo, Ricki, and Emma entered the moon pool. They looked up at us, giggling. "The water is nice." soothed Cleo. I looked at Annabeth. I knew that Cleo wasn't like that. What the Hades was going on?

"Yeah, Percy. Come in with us." Emma cooed. I backed up, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"Annabeth, too. Come on, you'll like it!" Ricki squealed, totally out of character. Annabeth and I carefully walked over to them, being careful about where we were in relation to the girls.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked, worried about my cousin and her friends.

"Nothing!" Bella and Ricki giggled. They looked at each other mischievously and started to grab Annaeth's legs and pulled her into the moon pool. I made sure her head didn't hit the rocks. I jumped in afterwards to make sure my girlfriend was alright.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Percy. But Emma, Ricki, Cleo, and Bella are creeping me out." Annabeth replied, treading water. Bella, Cleo, Emma, and Ricki looked up. I followed their gaze. The moon passed over the top of the volcano opening. Annabeth was right, it was stunning. Then I noticed the pool. It started to bubble. There were sparkly things in the air. I knit my eyebrows together and looked at Annabeth. She shrugged her shoulders. I was surprised. Annabeth knew pretty much everything about magic. The water stopped bubbling and I looked up. The moon had completely passed over us.

I made sure that Emma, Cleo, Bella, and Ricki were okay. Then, I made an air bubble for Annabeth and we sped back to the Gilbert's.

(LINE BREAK)

The next morning, Right after Annabeth and I woke up, Chiron IMed Annabeth and I.

"Chiron, what's going on?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"Percy, your father's trident has been stolen." Chiron told me. I sagged my shoulders.

"Do you have any idea where the trident is?" I asked desperately, hoping that I could continue my vacation here. I liked it in Australia.

"We only know that it is underwater, Percy." Chiron tells me sympathetically, noticing that I didn't want to go on a quest during my break.

"And I assume that since I'm the only one who can breath underwater in camp, I have to find it and bring it back to my father." I sighed. It's not that I didn't want to help my dad, but I was really liking this vacation thing. I wished the thief had either stolen the trident two weeks before or after today.

"That is correct, Percy, although you must come to camp first and get a quest from Rachel." Chiron stated. Annabeth looked over at me sympathetically. Then she smirked.

"I'm surprised that you were right, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth exclaimed tauntingly. I nudged her, and she tried to nudge me back. "Ow!" She said, rubbing her side. I laughed at her forgetfulness.

"You are seriously not going to get used to that, are you Wise Girl?" I asked Annabeth, still chuckling.

"No, Seaweed Brain!" she yelled back at me. She turned to Chiron. "Chiron, Percy and I will come back to camp as soon as possible." Annabeth said, turning serious again.

"Good. I'm sorry that this happened, especially during your vacation. I will see you back at camp." Chiron waved his hand through the Iris Message and the connection faded. I packed my bag, and Annabeth packed hers. We went to go find my mother and tell her I had to go on a quest. She was out back, by the Gilbert's pool.

"Hey, mom." I approached. My mother looked at Annabeth and my bag's. She slumped and sighed.

"Camp stuff?" she asked, knowing that was exactly it.

"Yeah. Sorry, mom!"

"It's okay. Good luck. I love you, Percy." she said, smiling.

"I love you, too mom." I replied, hugging her. I turned to Annabeth. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." she replied. We headed towards the coast and found a remote spot so that we could dive into the water and nobody would see us. I held my and Annabeth's bags and jumped in. Annabeth walked in after me. I was about to immerse myself in the water completely when Annabeth called "Percy!". I turned around.

**A/N MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Evil laughs are so fun! ;p. Sorry about the cliffy, although I think it will be obvious as to what is going to happen. I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS! I haven't been thanking you guys enough. Seriously, you guys are awesome. Don't forget to read and review! :)**

**DeathGuardian24 - Thanks. I haven't gotten much constructive criticism! I already have the whole story planned out from a first person POV view, so I'm going to write it this way first. Then, I'll re write it, although I will have to go into first person at some points in the story. That's why I'm going to write it in first POV first.**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 5

Percy POV

I gasped. Annabeth had a long golden tail instead of legs. I ran up to her and pulled her completely in the water so that nobody would see. _Annabeth, are you okay?_ I asked mentally, because I thought if I could communicate with Emma, Ricki, Cleo, and Bella, I could communicate with my girlfriend, too.

_Yeah, Percy, I'm fine. I think I know what happened at the moon pool last night. _Annabeth replied dejectedly, looking at her tail.

_Well, thank you, Captain Obvious. Even I could've figured out that the moon passing over the moon pool was what changed you into a mermaid. _I mentally snorted. I thought for a minute. _Well, I guess it could be worse._

_How could this be worse?_ Annabeth thought back angrily.

_You could've had a boyfriend who couldn't breath underwater, or couldn't telepathically communicate will you._ I replied.

_Yes, I know, Seaweed Brain!_ Annabeth thought back, smiling. I swam up to her and I kissed her. I grabbed her hand and we started to swim off together. _Do you think I'm weird, now, Percy? I mean, I'm not a real mermaid, but you're essentially dating one. Almost._

_You were already weird enough for me, Wise Girl._ I replied.

_HEY!_ Annabeth cried. I smirked. I stroked her cheek and kissed her.

_You wanna go to Camp, now, Wise Girl? _I asked Annabeth after I pulled away.

_Sure, Seaweed Brain. Let's go._ Annabeth replied. We sped off to camp.

Emma POV

We had overheard Percy's conversation with his mom about having to go somewhere for Camp. I texted Ricki, Cleo, and Bella. We went over to our secluded section of the beach. We saw Percy and Annabeth walk up with their bags. I motioned for us to hide behind the rocks. The walked into they water. Ten seconds after Annabeth went in, I saw her collapse. She called "Percy?", and then I heard a small scraping sound.

"Bella!" I hissed. "What happened?" I asked, because she had a better view than I did.

"Annabeth just turned into a mermaid. Like us." Bella reported back, confused. I don't remember much about last night, but I remember that Cleo and Bella had gotten moonstruck and that Ricki and I followed after them.

"Oh my god. They must've been at the moon pool last night!" Cleo cried.

"We need to follow them." Ricki said.

"No, we do not. I trust Percy, he's my cousin." I replied.

"No, Ricki's right. We need to follow them." Bella put in softly. I glared at her. Ricki shrugged and then dove into the water. Bella followed right after. Cleo smiled sympathetically at me then dove in as well. I had no choice but to follow them.

(LINE BREAK)

Percy POV

We were almost at camp. I could see the side of he camp from here. Annabeth and I slowed down to figure out what we were going to do. We needed to tell Chiron, but we couldn't let any of the other campers know that Annabeth grew a tail every time she touched water.

_I think that we have to find a remote place where nobody could see me get out of the water. Then, you could dry me off._ Annabeth was planning what to do. I thought about it, and then another idea came to me.

_Wait! Why can't I dry you off now? It would take a little concentration, but if I touch you, you will eventually be dry. Then, as long as I still hold your hand, we can just walk out like normal. _I replied, thinking about my power to stay dry in water.

_Brilliant, Seaweed Brain!_ Annabeth exclaimed. She hugged me.

_Thanks, Wise Girl. _I took ahold of her hand while still swimming forwards. Annabeth was almost dry when I heard a pop! from behind me. Annabeth and I swung 180 degrees around, breaking my concetration and hold on Annabeth only to see Emma sinking and Cleo, Bella, and Ricki trying to get her past the Camp borders, which was only hurting Emma more. I realized two things. Bella, Cleo, and Ricki were demigods. Emma was probably clear-sighted. I froze the water around them and raised Emma to the surface.

_I CANNOT believe you followed me._ I screamed at them.

_Sorry?_ Suggested Ricki.

_Yeah, right. First we need to get Emma secured. And we can't let anyone find out about you guys. UGH! I'll need to let Emma in, too._

_In where? _Cleo thought back at me.

_Camp Half-Blood. You guys are demigods. Emma, unfortunately, is not._ I explained the situation to Cleo Bella, and Ricki. I unfroze the water.

_Annabeth? Can you think of a good place where nobody will see us?_ I asked her.

_In back of your cabin, Percy._ Annabeth replied.

_Oh, right._ I turned my thoughts back to Cleo, Ricki, and Bella. _Follow me. I will get all of you to camp safely. We need to keep Emma hidden and make sure she is okay before she goes back to Australia. She cannot stay here._

_Why not? demanded Ricki._

_Because she's not a demigod._ I replied, exasperated. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_Percy, let Emma go. I will bring her to my palace and make sure she knows what is going on. I think she is a clear-sighted mortal, so I think it will be alright to have her in my palace for a couple of weeks._My dad spoke to me in my mind.

_Thank you, Lord Poseidon. Thank you, dad._I replied.

_Your welcome, Percy._

_Okay, new plan. My dad offered to help Emma recover and explain to her what happened. We need to let her go. I'll help her get town to my dad's palace._

_NO WAY PERCY! _ Screamed Ricki at me.

_Sorry, Ricki, but that's the best solution right now._

_NO IT'S NOT! _Ricki contradicted. _This is EMMA, one of my best friends, we're talking about, not some stranger!_

_Ricki, she's my cousin, she's not a stranger. _I replied.

_Can you tell Ricki that I think it's the best possible solution, Percy?_ Cleo asked me.

_Cleo thinks it's the best option._ I inform Ricki. She looks over to Cleo angrily. Cleo shrugs at her.

_FINE! If she dies, it's not my fault! _Ricki spat at me. I roll my eyes at Ricki and I try to get her out of my head. I concentrate and make an air bubble for Emma to go down to my father's palace. Annabeth gets Emma in the bubble and I shoot her down as fast as I can make the bubble go.

_Now, you guys _really _need to follow me._ I direct them, and I start swimming off to my cabin, where I hoped that I can get everybody dry before anybody saw me.

**A/N Where it is underlined, Percy and his dad are communicating. All other italics are Percy talking to another mermaid.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Long time no write! (not in comparison to others, but I usually update faster than this, so yeah) I was at a hockey tournament and I didn't have my computer. Anyways, my brain is fried right now, so I could only come up with a filler chapter, which is sad, because the best part is about to come. I just need ideas for transitions! I'll try and come up some soon. I'll probably write more of Gallagher Greeks and Darkness Arrives, since they have been pretty neglected. Remember to read and review!**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 6

Percy POV

I got everybody to my cabin and I dried them off. I made sure everybody had towels, so it looked like I dried them off. Annabeth came up with a plan.

"We need to make it look like you had been swimming, and were swept out on a riptide. Percy and I will say that we found you just outside of Percy's cabin, floating on the waves. We took you back and Percy dried you off. I got you towels and now, we need you to go to the orientation film. While you are in the orientation video, we will talk to Chiron and tell him the real story. That's the plan. Got it?" Annabeth explained.

Bella, Cleo, and Ricki protested telling Chiron that they were mermaids. Eventually, Annabeth got then to agree. We need to tell someone, and Chiron was going to be the best person-I mean centaur- to trust. I took them behind my cabin and had them drape towels around their shoulder to make it look like they were cold. They shivered a bit to add to the affect, but not too much, because then they'd be put in the infirmary.

While we were on our way to the Big House, I explained what everything was. Once we got there, I gave Chiron the fake story. He looked skeptical, but he didn't say anything. He led Ricki, Bella, and Cleo to the rec room for the orientation video.

"Chiron, we need to talk to you in private." I said. Chiron led us to a private place.

"What's going on?" Chiron asked.

"Well..." I started to explain the situation to Chiron. Chiron didn't look surprised when Annabeth and I told him that Ricki, Cleo, and Bella were mermaids. He did look surprised, however, when Annabeth explained that she was a mermaid. After we were done, Chiron though for a bit.

"Maybe I can ask Artemis to try and remove your mermaid half, Annabeth. Maybe Cleo, Bella, and Ricki, as well, if they want it." Chiron told us. Annabeth smiled a bit.

"Oh, and there's another girl, a mortal." I explained. "Her name is Emma, and she's my cousin. She has clear sight and my dad said that he would take care of her. Could Artemis help her as well, if she wanted to be a normal girl again?" I asked, realizing we forgot to tell Chiron about Emma. Gods, how could I have forgotten my _cousin_?

"Yes, if she wants to be rid of her mermaid side, Artemis could probably help her as well." Chiron answered.

"Okay. Thank you Chiron. When Cleo, Ricki, and Bella are done with the orientation video, we'll give them a tour."." Annabeth said.

(LINE BREAK)

About an hour later, Annabeth and I gave Ricki, Cleo, and Bella a tour. We showed them the cabins, the climbing wall, the fighting arena (where they accidentally met Mrs. O' Leary), and finally, Rachel's cave.

"Hey, Rachel?" I asked, walking in. Rachel was looking at a painting of a glowing trident and a two dark figures in the sea the one that was holding the trident looked unfamiliar and the one not holding the trident looked surprisingly familiar..

"Percy!" Rachel exclaimed. "Annabeth, too! And I assume that these are the new campers?" Rachel asked, knowing she was right.

"Hey, Rachel." I said. "Yeah, these are the new campers. This is Cleo, this is Ricki, and this is Bella." I said, motioning to each person as I introduced them.

"Hi! I'm Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi." Rachel introduced herself. She studied the gils a minute, then her face brightened in recollection. "Oh. You're the ones from my dream." Rachel looked around the room, looking for something. "Here it is." Rachel said, bringing out a vividly detailed painting of four girls that had golden tails and a guy with black hair and green eyes. Ricki, Cleo, and Bella just stared at it, wide-eyed.

"How do you know about that!" Cleo whispered.

"I'm an oracle. I can tell the future. I can..." Rachel started. Then her eyes turned green and she spoke in her oracle voice. Annabeth stood behind Rachel, ready to catch her once she finished.

_"Secrets are to be concealed_

_but in this case must be revealed_

_For the five to go out to see who stole_

_that which makes a leader whole_

_Because if the secret is not told_

_one will remain in evil's hold."_


End file.
